


Wanted (FBI!verse)

by caleyedoscope



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:31:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caleyedoscope/pseuds/caleyedoscope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In which FBI Agent Jung Yunho is a stickler for rules and CIA Agent Kim Jaejoong is anything but, and they end up as partners." Taking down this mob boss would be a lot easier on Yunho, though, if Agent Kim kept his hands (and lips) to himself. Still, Yunho loves a challenge.</p><p>Based off this <a href="http://bbanqchan.tumblr.com/post/79248845517/dbskweek-day-7-au-in-which-fbi-agent-yunho-is">tumblr edit </a>, written with permission from the original poster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanted (FBI!verse)

**Author's Note:**

> Written over the course of 2014 as a part of my New Year's Resolution to write a drabble a day. Originally posted [in this tag](http://caleyedoscope.livejournal.com/tag/series%3A%20fbi) on my LJ.

New York city is dirty this time of year, the snow melting into mud and spraying everything with each brisk footstep and speeding taxi. 

Yunho’s covered in grime and soot, his trek from 32nd down to 18th not a pleasant one; it’s only in the movies that FBI agents keep their suits impeccably intact. Real life is not so kind, and the day has only just begun. He’s got a lot of work yet.

He and his team have been chasing the Chinese triad for nearly two years, and they finally, _finally_ , got a tip about a drug deal in one of the noraebangs in Korea Town. If they’re successful in their capture of this branch of the triad in the states, Yunho might just skip the gym and have a luxurious dinner to celebrate. Maybe he’ll even ask someone to tag along, his treat. 

It hadn’t taken them long to weed out the triad. Changmin had set it all up beforehand, scaring the noraebang owner into keeping quiet as they bug all the rooms and set up surveillance. They’d come in at two in the morning, staying until four, and somewhere in between then and Yunho trying to hustle the rest of the team into the building, they’d escaped, though not without pursuit.

And now, now Yunho is running through China Town trying to avoid the shooting into the crowd. Changmin’s coming up the other side of the street with Kyuhyun and half of his team and Yunho is following close behind him, Junsu circling the rest of the men so the triad is surrounded. 

They’re inevitably cornered in a restaurant. There’s ten of them, five of which surrender immediately, four that put up a fight but eventually give in and one—one that fights tooth and nail before Yunho can finally get cuffs on him. The only explanation is that he’s the boss, though he is suspiciously silent after Yunho manhandles him onto the floor. 

He’s surprisingly pretty, for triad. He looks Korean, but even as he grins smugly at Yunho reciting his Miranda rights, the man doesn’t speak. He goes quietly, now that he’s lost, for which Yunho is thankful, but still—he’s unnerving. 

“Want me to take him?” It’s Junsu, who always seems to be able to tell when Yunho’s in turmoil, bless him.

“No, that’s fine. I’ll put him in my car. See you at the base.” He isn’t particularly gentle getting the man in the back of his car, and he feels no remorse over it. Especially not when he leans over to buckle him into a seat belt and the man laughs— _laughs_ —into his ear. Like the situation is funny. Yunho _accidentally_ elbows him in the groin, feeling satisfaction when the man gasps in pain. “Oops. Sorry.”

The ride back to the police station they’d been using as a base is tortuous. Every time Yunho glances into the rearview mirror the man is looking right back at him, smirking. Yunho can’t even being to understand what is so funny, but then again he isn’t a criminal mastermind, so that’s probably a good thing. 

Outside the precinct, Yunho decides he’s had enough and hands him off to Junsu, not so kindly. “Careful,” he says, “this one’s tricky.”

Junsu is an outstanding agent. He’s good at going undercover, has a shooting range record to rival Yunho’s own, and Yunho’s going to recommend him to lead the new team that management is putting together for the sexual victims unit. Because Junsu is passionate about helping survivors and getting the bad guys and there’s no one better than kind-hearted Junsu to deal with victims. His arrest record is unparalleled and his list of fuck-ups is shorter than anyones in the agency’s history. 

So Yunho feels safe passing the man off to Junsu. 

But as it turns out, even Junsu has a limit. Yunho’s not half way up the precinct steps when he hears an alarmed yell, and he spins around to see Junsu on his back, his arm bent in a way it’s not supposed to be, and two other agents on the ground next to him. Handcuffs are flying through the air, smacking another agent in the face as Yunho leaps back down onto the pavement.

The man is running.

He pushes one more agent out of the way (five, Yunho realizes, five agents down in a matter of seconds,) and ducks down an alleyway, a stolen gun in his hands. Yunho swears.

“Yunho! Yunho, stop.”

It’s Yoochun. Only training and Yunho’s being a stickler for the rules keep him from disobeying, turning his head to look at his boss. 

“Leave him. We’ve got enough to go on.”

Yunho’s jaw drops. “What? You want— _what_? But he’s—he has a _gun_.“

“Leave him. That’s an order. Get back inside.”

“Yoochun!”

“Now, Yunho. You take another step after him and you’re suspended for a month. Get those men inside, they’re hurt.”

Yunho can only gape. He’s never lost a suspect. No one has _ever_ gotten away from him. From _Junsu_.

Junsu.

His friend gritting his teeth to stave off pain, and Yunho lifts him, careful not to touch his arm. It’s clearly broken, and Yunho leaves the other men to be helped by someone else, escorting Junsu into the precinct and pushing aside bubbling anger in order to take care of his friend.

He waits until the paramedics arrive before dashing for the men’s room and locking himself inside. He digs out his phone and starts to type. Black hair, fair skin, possibly Korean. He describes the man’s lips, his nose, his cheekbones. What else? The birthmark. There had been a birthmark on his neck, just underneath his jaw. Yunho types that up as well and keeps it password-locked in his notes, in a mix of Japanese and Korean. He’ll find him. Not this month, or the month afterwards, because he doesn’t want to lose his job, but eventually, Yunho will find him and lock him up. He’s never been quite so humiliated in his entire life and he will not let that stand.

“I will find you,” Yunho tells his phone, while he pictures the man’s face, “so you’d better run.”

 

**Found**

Yunho’s been waiting for an hour. 

The FBI had received intel of a possible terrorist attack coming from within the CIA, and Yoochun had promptly assigned Yunho to work with his team and a team from the CIA to root out the source of the rumors and stop it. But as usual, the CIA were assholes that ran on their own time and the operative that Yunho is supposed to be meeting is a whole hour late. 

It’s unacceptable.

He stews for another five minutes in the FBI briefing room before someone _finally_ opens the door. Yunho opens his mouth, lecture on the tip of his tongue, until he sees the man standing in front of him. 

Black hair. Pale skin. _Birthmark_.

“You,” he breathes out, and that familiar smirk is playing about the man’s lips. Yunho wants to punch him in the face.

“Hello,” the man says, in perfect Korean, “I’m Kim Jaejoong. It’ll be a pleasure working with you.”

 

**Stakeout**

God hates him. The world conspires against him. These are the only explanations for why Jung Yunho is now working with (and not allowed to arrest) Kim Jaejoong. 

“You have heard of undercover agents, right?” Jaejoong asks him. They’re five cups of Sludge Masquerading As Coffee into their surveillance of a suspected crime syndicate and Yunho estimates that they’ll go through at least three more. “I’m sorry it went down like that, but it’s not my fault Yoochun’s a dick and didn’t tell you.”

“If you don’t shut up, my elbow might accidentally slam into your crotch again.”

“You’re a real piece of work.”

“Thank you. Now be quiet and watch.”

Kim Jaejoong apparently doesn’t know the definition of quiet, however. He hums every so often, old Korean trot and obnoxious American pop, his fingers drumming relentlessly between songs, feet tapping along. He chews with his mouth open and slurps obscenely, laughing as he answers the text messages he receives every five minutes, fingernails clicking on the screen as he responds. He’s loud and obnoxious and Yunho hates him. Yunho absolutely _abhors_ him. He really wants to arrest him.

“If I threaten to cuff you will you sit still?”

“You’re assuming I don’t like to be handcuffed, _agent_.”

Yunho chooses to ignore the implication in those words. Instead, he dives, and in a moment, as one of Jaejoong’s wrists is successfully held far enough away from him to be useless.

“Hey! Obviously I don’t want to be cuffed _now_.”

“I don’t recall giving you a choice. Behave and maybe I’ll let you go.”

“ _Behave_? Wow, the truth finally comes out. Jung Yunho likes to be obeyed.”

“I’m your superior. If you don’t obey me there will be trouble.”

The end of Yunho’s patience is in sight. He really tries to be an understanding man, but sitting beside the person he’d been meticulously chasing for a year (that he’d wasted a year chasing, more like,) is just about as much crap as he can handle.

“What kind of trouble are we talking here? I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t mind getting trouble with you.”

“This conversation is bordering on sexual harassment.”

Jaejoong laughs, actually _laughs_ , and Yunho feels an oncoming migraine. He mentally calculates the distance between his elbow and Jaejoong’s groin. “It’s not harassment if we both want it, agent.”

“I _don’t_.”

“I’m not sure, you really seem as though you like the idea of me tied to your bedposts.”

“ _Agent Kim_!”

Next stake out, Yunho’s bringing duck tape. Duck tape and maybe even super glue. And an extra pair of hand cuffs. He is not paid enough to deal with this. It’s high time Yoochun gives him a raise.

He almost screeches with delight when a suspect _finally_ enters the building. He doesn’t even care that Jaejoong has somehow managed to free himself from the cuffs—they finally have some work to do.

Yunho, hauls up his camera and focuses the lens, bending his mind to work and making every effort known to mankind to _not_ think about Jaejoong tied to his bed.

 

**Interrogation**

Yunho’s either drunker than he thinks or Jaejoong can really hold his liquor. Or it’s both. He’d really gotten the short end of the stick when Yoochun had ordered them to partner together, because apparently in Jaejoong’s book it means that even when they’re not working, they’re together. Which is how Yunho finds himself sitting across from Jaejoong and ordering another serving of meat and another bottle of soju—he’s lost count, but he knows it’s a lot because with every shot he downs, admitting that Jaejoong is attractive becomes easier.

“That’s very sweet of you to say,” Jaejoong tells him, patting his cheek. “I knew you were into me.”

Realizing he’d thought that aloud isn’t as embarrassing as Yunho might have thought.

“Not into you,” Yunho slurs, pouting. The faint, still vaguely sober side of his brain is screaming at him because Jaejoong’s taking a picture of his face and _that’s very dangerous_ because…because. Jaejoong is a dangerous person, that is why. Yes. Yunho drunk nods to himself. Yes.

“Are you into anything?” Jaejoong asks. 

Yunho hiccups. He needs to work on his alcohol tolerance. He used to be so great at this. Thing. Whatever this is. Drinking. Not making an idiot of himself.

“Besides work,” Jaejoong amends.

“Work is life,” Yunho says, breath fogging his empty shot glass. 

“I can’t tell if you’re happy about that or not.”

“Suuuuuper happy.”

“Maybe we should go. You might actually be drunker than I realized.”

He must be getting old. He used to be able to drink so much.

Hands hoist him up, warm and gentle against him, and he wonders how they’d feel against his skin instead of his shirt.

“They’d feel wonderful,” Jaejoong whispers into his ear, “and I really hope you remember this tomorrow, because maybe then we can finally fuck.”

“Nope.” Yunho has a list of reasons as to why that’s a bad idea, although he can’t remember any of them at the moment. He can’t even remember why he has a list in the first place. Does he think about it often?

“Do you?” Jaejoong asks, and his smile is so pretty. Yunho wants to kiss it. Wait. “ _Do you_?”

Either Yunho needs to keep his mouth shut or Jaejoong can read minds. Yunho bites the inside of his cheek as Jaejoong hustles him into a cab for the fifteen minute drive to his apartment. “Home!” Yunho demands, meaning, no, please bring me to my apartment, not yours.

“I don’t have enough cash for that. Come on, agent. In we go.”

The apartment is dark and Yunho’s head is swimming so he doesn’t see much of it, and as soon as his head lands on a soft pillow, he doesn’t care. The bed is warm and cozy and a small little warning bell goes off in his head when Jaejoong crawls in beside him, but Yunho ignores it, far too tired to come up with an excuse. Besides, Jaejoong pillows his head on Yunho’s shoulder, snuggling in close, and it feels nice.

Yunho can punch his groin in the morning. Right now, he just wants to sleep.

 

**Options**

It’s been a week since their drunken escapades and Yunho still can’t look Jaejoong in the eye. Mostly it’s because Jaejoong’s a jerk and even if they didn’t do anything he likes to pretend that they did. But a small part of the reason is also because every time he looks at Jaejoong, Yunho remembers waking up with his arms around the agent, their legs tangled together and Jaejoong’s breath feathering across his collarbones and the memory makes his stomach flip.

“He did apologize,” Junsu points out, “and I know what you’re like drunk, Jung Yunho. It was his only option and you can’t hold it against him.”

“Not his _only_ option,” Yunho grumbles, even as Junsu snorts. But he knows it’s true. He’s not a good drunk. He should probably apologize for being such an ass, but it’s hard when Jaejoong’s an asshole right back at him. 

And of course, Jaejoong picks that moment to blow back into the room, his arms full of more binders to flip through.

“Where did you get those?” Junsu asks, “I thought we’d nabbed all the archives.”

“These are mine,” Jaejoong says, “my personal files of all the members of the mob I’ve met while undercover.”

Junsu gives Yunho a pointed look while Jaejoong sets the binders down on the table.

“That’s—“ Yunho clears his throat, “Good. Helpful. These will be helpful.”

“I know,” Jaejoong grins, “tell me I’m brilliant.”

“You’re brilliant,” Yunho says, before he can stop himself, and then winces as Jaejoong laughs, because he is never going to live that one down. Although, Jaejoong has a really nice laugh, so at least there’s that.

Also, Jaejoong’s files really are brilliant. They can’t match any of the faces, which brings them back to square one, but Yunho sees a few people he recognizes that he should go arrest immediately. 

 

**Bulletproof (but only in your mind)**

Blood is seeping out from in between Yunho’s fingers as he presses his hand to the wound in Jaejoong’s stomach. 

“You idiot,” he hisses, “I had a bulletproof vest on, Jesus Christ, Jaejoong. I told you to wait in the car, you are such a bad listener.”

“Bullet would have—hit your head—if I hadn’t—pushed you out of the—way.”

“Okay. Fine. Just stop talking. Save your energy and stay awake, medics are almost here.”

He can hear the sirens faintly, though they sound far away and he presses a little harder, swallowing as Jaejoong inhales sharply. 

“Sorry.”

Ahead of them, where Junsu and Changmin had taken off after the shooter, there are sudden gun shots and Yunho fights every instinct he has to not get up onto his feet and follow them. His men will be fine. He chose to drop to his knees to attend Jaejoong and not give chase and he has to live with that decision. Besides which, Junsu’s a better shot than he is anyway, and he’s got a better chance than Yunho of clipping some of the bastards so they go down and can be captured. 

He doesn’t let up on the pressure even when the medics get there, keeping his hands in place as they lift him onto a stretcher and load him into an ambulance, blood now dripping steadily onto the floor of the vehicle as it races as fast as it can through the crowded streets to the nearest hospital.

The medics don’t seem particularly concerned, however, one of them finally replacing Yunho’s hands, the two EMTs going to work after they slide an IV into Jaejoong’s arm. “He’ll be fine,” one of them says, “doesn’t look like it nicked anything important.”

Still, Yunho follows them into the emergency room, washing his hands of the blood so he can sit in the waiting room and fill out paperwork as best he can. An hour later a doctor comes to fetch him and lets him into Jaejoong’s room.

“He’s sleeping. He lost a lot of blood, but there wasn’t any damage to his organs. He’ll need plenty of rest to heal.”

“Of course,” Yunho nods, “thank you.”

He decides to let Jaejoong be for a minute, and steps out into a designated cell phone area to call Junsu. Yunho’s incredibly pleased to learn they’d managed to capture one of the shooters without any injury. “He’s not talking.”

“I imagine not,” Yunho nods, “once Jaejoong wakes up I’ll come back to headquarters and have a go at him.”

“Okay. Glad he’s alright. This is probably just karma for breaking my arm last year.”

“Probably,” Yunho agrees, “but yeah, I’m glad he’s alright, too.” 

Jaejoong still fast asleep and Yunho drags a chair across the floor as quietly as he can, settling in beside the bed and laying his head onto the mattress while he waits for Jaejoong to wake.

If he’s lucky, maybe he can get in a nap. At the very least, being asleep will keep him from worrying, and it’s in his state of sleepiness that he deems it perfectly acceptable to grab onto Jaejoong’s hand before he passes out.

Just in case.

 

**Denouement**

Yunho is going to explode.

He’s not exactly sure when it had happened, but somewhere along the line, his brain had decided to find Jaejoong incredibly attractive. His realization that he can no longer ignore this comes at the worst possible time: when he is stuck in a hotel room with Jaejoong doing surveillance, unable to leave, unable to do anything until they get the evidence they need.

It’s beginning to wear on him, watching Jaejoong clean his guns meticulously, shirt off and tattoos showing. Jaejoong coming out of the shower with his towel wrapped low around his waist, Jaejoong leaning in a bit too close as they stare at the portable monitors set up on the low table. Jaejoong smiling at him from over the top of a coffee mug. Jaejoong wetting his lips. Jaejoong’s hand brushing against Yunho’s. Jaejoong Jaejoong Jaejoong Jaejoong.

And he _knows_ Jaejoong can tell. Because Jaejoong is CIA and he is trained to notice everything.

But Yunho is FBI, which means he can notice things too. Like when _he_ comes out of the shower and stretches with only his pants on, it makes Jaejoong wet his lips. Yunho smiles right back at Jaejoong, Yunho crowds into his space when he needs to get something. The sexual tension between them is so thick Yunho can barely keep a clear head, especially with the lack of sleep and ever present junk food weighing down his eyelids.

Their suspect is sleeping when neither of them can take it anymore. Yunho’s drowsing, only half paying attention because they’re waiting for a call from HQ, and Jaejoong sitting next to him, grumbling about the amount of times they’d had to watch this asshole jerk himself off as he watched anatomically impossible porn. Yunho reaches over to pat his thigh sympathetically, but he misses, and it takes a moment for his brain to realize his hand is on Jaejoong’s dick.

It’s kind of nice.

It’s seems to be a mutual agreement, because they meet halfway, Jaejoong landing wet kisses on Yunho’s jaw, chin, before finding his mouth, fingers threading into his hair as he slides onto Yunho’s lap for a better angle.

This is definitely nice.

Yunho forgets himself, lost in the feel of Jaejoong licking into his mouth, of Jaejoong grinding down dirty, the room whirling around them in a swirl of color. He bites and pulls and takes and demands and Yunho lets him, falls apart underneath Jaejoong’s lips and fingers and hips ready to tear his clothes off should Jaejoong say the words.

The break apart slow, Jaejoong easing back, their noses brushing as they try to breathe.

“We’re on duty,” Jaejoong murmurs.

“We are.”

“We’re so dead if Yoochun catches us.”

Yunho glances over Jaejoong’s shoulder to where their suspect is still passed out. They almost have him. “We’ll continue this after we nab him?”

“Afterwards,” Jaejoong promises.

Nothing changes, really. Nothing except Jaejoong resting his head against Yunho’s shoulders and their fingers intertwining as they watch.

 

**Time**

Yoochun has hawk eyes. Yunho feels the heat of his boss’ gaze the second he steps back into the precinct and tries his hardest to not let it bother him—but Yoochun is in charge and can get people to move where he wants _when_ he wants and so it’s not long until he’s in Yoochun’s office, eyes steadily boring holes into the floor while Yoochun fumes.

“You slept with him?”

“No.”

“That’s not what I hear.”

“We kissed,” Yunho admits, “but that’s all. We wouldn’t endanger the mission that way. You know we wouldn’t.”

“ _Yunho_.”

“I reviewed the tapes afterwards, for those three minutes we had our eyes shut just to be sure he stayed in bed and he did. It won’t happen again, I promise you.”

“I’m going to have to separate you two.”

“We’re not children in the backseat of a car.”

“No. You’re professionals that seem to have developed an attraction to each other that cancels out your good judgement. I don’t care if it’s three minutes or three hours. I don’t want it happening again.”

“It won’t.”

“I know. Because you’re going to partner with someone else.”

“Yoochun—“

“No. Just.” Yoochun lets out a breath. “I’m saying no. You can partner back up with Junsu for the rest of this. End of discussion. Get out of my office.”

Perhaps unsurprisingly, Jaejoong’s waiting outside, foot tapping and arms crossed. He looks extremely anxious. “Did he fire you?”

“No,” Yunho shakes his head. “But I’m to partner back up with Junsu. Which means you’re probably with Changmin.”

“Damn. That kid hates me.”

“I hated you too, but you won me over.”

“Do you want me to win him over the way I won you over?” Yunho doesn’t need to look at Jaejoong’s face to know he’s leering.

“Not particularly.”

They don’t verbally agree to it, but somehow, now that they have a few days until the next operation, they both get into one cab and Jaejoong lets Yunho rattle off his address. They may just eat or Yunho might attack Jaejoong the moment the door shuts, but either way…they have time. 

 

**Manipulation**

Yunho hates to admit it, but he’s definitely more productive when he doesn’t have Jaejoong as his partner. It’s so much less distracting, because he doesn’t want to kiss Junsu or have sex with Junsu or do anything with Junsu that isn’t related to work. He can’t even believe he’s in a relationship with someone that a few months ago, he hated and wanted to arrest on sight. Not that Yunho will ever admit that out loud.

Of course, it makes seeing Jaejoong all that more difficult. They sit beside each other in briefings and link their pinkies or they sit across from each other and play footsie until someone yells at them to stop. But they really haven’t been able to date or kiss or do things Yunho’s been dreaming about for weeks. It’s quite discouraging. 

But surprisingly, their respite comes in the form of Yoochun.

“I cannot take this,” he says. He’d flung the door of Yunho’s office wide open, face murderous, with a confused Jaejoong trailing behind him. He looks positively wonderful, Yunho notes, before turning his attention to Yoochun.

“What?”

“Him,” Yoochun hisses, pointing back at Jaejoong. “I cannot deal with—him talking about you like—“ his face is turning red and Yunho becomes slightly alarmed. “I just can’t. I can’t even repeat what he is saying. The point is, I’m tired of it. I need it to stop. So please just—just take him out. Go—do something. _Things_ , with each other. Fucking get it out of your system and then come back so we can get some actual work done.”

He storms out, but not before giving Jaejoong the finger (which Jaejoong almost manages to grab, and had probably planned on breaking). 

“What?” Yunho asks, “What did you say?”

Jaejoong grins as he sidles up to Yunho and takes his hand. “How much I missed kissing you,” he says, and drags a finger down Yunho’s chest, “and all the things I want to do to you once I’m allowed to kiss you.”

The blood drains out of Yunho’s face and he isn’t even embarrassed when he feels it all go straight to his cock. “Which things are these?” he asks, and is so impressed with himself when his voice doesn’t squeak.

“If you’re up for it,” Jaejoong whispers, “I’d rather show you. I’m a doer, you know.”

“I think we were just given the rest of the day off,” Yunho offers, and has to close his eyes because Jaejoong’s gentle kiss makes the floor spin.

“After you,” Jaejoong gestures to the door, and Yunho very nearly runs.

 

**Raid**

Yoochun puts Yunho and Jaejoong back together as partners when they finally get a big break on the case. They’re ready for a raid, to take down the big boss and Yunho and Jaejoong are the bait. Well, Yunho is. Jaejoong is still technically undercover and that hasn’t been blown just yet.

“Was it necessary to make these so damn tight?” Yunho hisses. 

“Drug lords don’t bother with handcuffs. It’s just plastic, behave and shut up. Actually, hold on. I better gag you.”

“Jaejoong-ah!”

“Don’t make a fuss. You liked it so much last night.”

There’s a wire on Jaejoong and it’s going straight back to headquarters. Yunho can almost hear Changmin rolling his eyes and Yoochun swearing up and down they’ll never be partners again. Junsu’s probably laughing.

The drive to the mob’s headquarters is long and out of the way. Jaejoong’s rough as he hauls Yunho out of the car, and the guns they’re met with do not help matters at all. Jaejoong speaks with the sentries in rapid fire Mandarin before they’re let inside, and he shuts Yunho in a room before heading out to talk with the boss. He doesn’t untie him, because there are bound to be people watching. Still, Yunho manages to grab the knife from his boot and free himself before anyone shows up.

He has to resist an urge to go find Jaejoong and make sure he’s okay, instead heading straight back the way they came. The guards are easy to dispose of, and in minutes, Yunho has the door open, the rest of their team slipping in quietly behind him. Junsu’s bringing up the rear and he makes it just as the alarms start to go off.

After that it’s a firefight. Jaejoong must have gotten the mob boss talking because they wouldn’t be breaking down doors otherwise or shooting anything that moves on sight. When they get to the center of the compound, Jaejoong’s sitting with his feet up on the desk, drink in hand, while the mob boss is bound to a chair with duck tape (which is also across his mouth.) 

“I think you’re slipping,” Jaejoong says casually, “took you long enough.”

“Shut up,” Yunho rolls his eyes, “you didn’t need to leave me tied up.”

“All part of the ruse, darling.” 

“Ew, please stop, you’re making me ill.” 

“Are you sad that no one loves you, Changmin?” 

Yunho decides to leave Jaejoong to it, afraid if he watches Jaejoong try to pinch Changmin’s cheeks much longer he’ll end up laughing—and this is anything but a funny situation. So intend he hovers over Yoochun as he gives direction and more officers pour into the building to help with arrests and boxing up evidence.

“This will take all night,” he sighs.

“What can I do?”

“You’ve done enough for tonight. Go home. Take Jaejoong with you; we won’t need him again until we start to go through this evidence and we won’t have it all for another day at least, after it’s all been processed.”

Yunho narrows his eyes. “You’re acting very suspicious.”

“I’m not entirely cold hearted. Go before I change my mind.”

Yunho supposes they can just hypothesize on this strange behavior later, but for now he latches on to Jaejoong’s arm. “We’re leaving.”

“What?”

“Yoochun said to go home.”

“Is he ill?” Jaejoong manages to look concerned even as they start to run towards one of the cars. Yunho’s impressed.

“Let’s not wait around to see. Changmin will take care of him if he suddenly has a seizure. I want to kiss you.”

“Didn’t get enough of me manhandling you tonight?” Jaejoong asks.

“You’re going to regret that,” Yunho promises, and then swallows as Jaejoong’s fingers find the inseam of his pants.

“We’ll see.

 

**Interrogation (Jaejoong’s Best At It)**

Yunho in the interrogation room is a frightening thing to behold—it’s also rather arousing. But Jaejoong thinks he does a good job of not showing that. He’s a professional after all.

In the time he’d gone home to shower and come back, Yunho had not only managed to get a confession out of the mob boss, but several names for other syndicate members as well. Yoochun had already dispatched Changmin and Junsu with SWAT to pick them up. 

“Why’s he still in there?”

“Trying to get him to admit to that robbery last month.”

“What an overachiever. Can I go in?”

Yoochun shrugs. “Suit yourself. I’m gonna make that intern do a coffee run, interested?”

Jaejoong is always up for coffee that isn’t two day old office sludge.

When he walks into interrogation with a little swagger in his step, the mob boss Jaejoong has gotten to know so well turns nearly purple with rage. The insults that fall out of his mouth are foul, but Jaejoong only laughs, plopping himself down next to Yunho and propping his chin in his hand. “Oh, come on now, don’t tell me you weren’t at least a bit suspicious of me.”

The suspect spits at him. Jaejoong pulls out his handkerchief to wipe at the table.

“What are you doing?“ Yunho asks.

“Lending a helping hand. I’m not FBI,” he tells the boss, “I’m actually CIA. You’re so important to the Federal Government, it took both of us to bring you in; you should feel honored.”

The suspect says something in Mandarin Jaejoong doesn’t really feel like translating so he throws an arm around Yunho’s shoulder instead. “Remember when you asked me to kill that guy in China Town for you? I was fucking Yunho instead. And that one time you wanted me to plan that bank robbery? Yunho was giving me an awesome blow job in his car.”

“Kim Jaejoong!”

“I’m just saying. I’m CIA, through and through. I never once did anything illegal that you asked me. How did you not figure that out? You’re not as smart as I once suspected.”

The boss is reacting as Jaejoong expected: with disgust.

Jaejoong had done some things for the boss, of course, just the legal way. Instead of killing someone, he informed Yoochun and let them take the man away quietly so it would appear he’d been murdered. They’d report fake robberies and drug deals in the news, give Jaejoong the money as an investment with Jaejoong assuring them they’d get it back once they’d caught the boss. And they did. That and double. Jaejoong is a thorough agent.

“I mean,” he says, sliding a hand down Yunho’s chest and down to grab at his cock, “who can blame me, right?”

He’s doing it to make the boss uncomfortable, and Yunho seems to have caught on, finally. He’s a bit of idiot sometimes, but Jaejoong loves him all the same. The boss is a homophobe and Jaejoong intends to use that. 

“Jaejoong, this really isn’t the time for—“

“It’s just, you’re not that stupid,” Jaejoong persists, and grins when Yunho chokes back a groan. “You told me to rob that bank, and I didn’t. But yet it was in the news anyway. We didn’t put it there, which means someone did rob it. It must have been you. You must have realized I hadn’t done it.”

“Don’t be _ridiculous,_ —“ the boss is turning purple again.

Jaejoong pats Yunho’s dick fondly, looking down at it, and he begins to recount in detail how great it is to give Jung Yunho’s cock a blow job, and how many times he’s given that super great cock a blow job, in great detail. 

It’s not long after that he has a name of the rival syndicate that got to the bank first and where Jaejoong might find them. “Just stop,” the boss begs in Mandarin, “god, please stop.”

“Pleasure seeing you before you go to jail,” Jaejoong says, standing, and tugs a dazed Yunho out of the room with him, erection more than obvious. 

Yoochun’s looking a little green when Jaejoong comes face to face with him. “I had to shut the camera off, Kim Jaejoong. I can’t believe you just—“

“You have a name. If you’ll excuse us,” he grins, patting Yoochun’s cheek, and tugs Yunho into the men’s bathroom, locking the door behind him.

“You are unbelievable,” Yunho hisses, but he’s already shoving down his pants and letting Jaejoong fall to his knees, briefs yanked out of the way.

Jaejoong laughs, pressing a gentle kiss to the tip of Yunho’s really great dick. “You love it.”

 

**Unknown Territory**

Yunho can’t really believe it’s gotten this far. He can barely remember when he used to hate Jaejoong, when he chased him on his own time, when he wanted nothing but to arrest him. It seems so long ago, years. But it’s only been one and a couple months. Months since Jaejoong waltzed into his life and proceeded to stick himself to Yunho. 

Now they’re kissing and having lots of sex and Yunho’s heart feels all fuzzy and warm and he’s confused. He has _feelings_. It’s a problem. 

“What’re you staring at, creeper?”

Yunho had thought Jaejoong was sleeping—maybe he had been, because his gaze is unfocused and his voice slurred. “Just admiring,” Yunho breathes, pushing forward a bit to get a kiss, pleased when it’s granted to him. “Good morning.”

“Is it?”

“Morning?”

“Good,” Jaejoong corrects. “Is it going to be a good morning?”

Yunho claims another kiss, framing Jaejoong’s face, smiling when it makes Jaejoong sigh happily. “What do you think?”

“I think we can make it one,” Jaejoong says, “but only after I have my coffee.”

Feelings are strange things, Yunho thinks. But at the moment, as he rolls on top Jaejoong in an attempt to convince him that his coffee can wait, feelings are a little inconsequential. Jaejoong’s here with him, now, and he wants to focus on that.

Yunho can try and figure out his feelings later.

 

**Date Nigh**

It’s been weeks since the bust, and thankfully he’s still working with Jaejoong, solidifying their case, getting ready for court. But the fact remains—Jaejoong is CIA. Once they’re done with this case Jaejoong will go back to Virginia (flying around the world, being a super secret agent man,) and Yunho will remain in Quantico (flying around the US, being a not so secret agent man) and they probably won’t see much of each other again. 

Still, Yunho can’t hold his _feelings_ in anymore. 

The day before the trial begins, Yunho makes a reservation at an expensive restaurant and lures Jaejoong out with promises of good food and a good time (and definitely good sex afterwards, but only if things go as planned.) He should have known that Jaejoong would see right through him.

“I’m not an idiot, you know,” Jaejoong tells him, when they’re in the middle of dessert. His hand reaches across the table, his fingers wiggling under Yunho’s hand, nails scratching at his palm. “You will never be able to hide things from me.”

“I’m not hiding anything.”

“Trying to fool a CIA agent is not a smart idea.”

“I’m not trying to fool you. I feel like my intentions for this evening are perfectly clear.” Jaejoong laughs as his hand is raised and Yunho brushes a kiss over it. “No pressure.”

“We’ve done everything possible for a couple to do—except get married. I’m not pressured.”

“This is not a marriage proposal,” Yunho assures him. Good lord, Yunho is not ready for that. Yunho is barely ready for _feelings_. “This is exactly what I promised you when I called you this morning.”

“Good food, good times, good sex. I’m all for that.”

“As I thought you might be.”

Okay, so if all three things really do go well, Yunho plans on mentioning he’s kind of attached to Jaejoong (despite spending a whole year wanting to arrest him,) and he’d really like to see Jaejoong often. Not just once and awhile. Not just whenever their cases overlap (which might be never.)

“The problem is,” Jaejoong continues, “even though I’m all for this super awesome evening, I may have just spotted that last, final, mob boss we were hunting.”

He has the decency to look at least a little sheepish. But the thing about them is that work is important, more important than a date night and Yunho takes a sip of his wine as he glances in the direction Jaejoong indicates.

It is their final mob boss. He’s having dinner with a lady dressed in far too many pearls and in a gown with far too much lace. She’s probably also wearing far too much perfume. 

Jaejoong’s already fishing his phone out, fingers flying over the buttons and texting people far quicker than Yunho will ever be able to manage. “Yoochun’s five minutes away with backup.”

Yunho waves the waiter over and orders them some dessert, deciding against flashing his badge, as the wait staff could be under this boss’ employ. They get five bites into their raspberry cheesecake when Junsu walks through the door, gun at the ready, Changmin right behind him, both of them wearing their FBI vests.

The boss sees them almost immediately and in a second is running away from the table and Yunho extends his foot, tripping him as he takes another bite of cheesecake. He laughs as the boss tries to stand back up but can’t, because Jaejoong’s heel is pressing into the small of his back.

“Boy did you pick the wrong restaurant,” Yunho says, as Junsu brandishes handcuffs. “We’re so lucky,” he tells Jaejoong, who takes the final bit of dessert into his mouth and laughs.

So they detour a bit to headquarters. They fill out some paperwork and let Yoochun debrief them (during which they do not mention they were kind of on a date; dates are different then friendly fucks, after all,) and it’s much later than anticipated when they finally make it back to Yunho’s apartment.

“That wasn’t exactly what I had anticipated when I said we’d have ‘good times’ but it was satisfying all the same.”

“It was,” Jaejoong agrees. “I—I have something to tell you. Before we get to the really good sex part.”

How fortuitous, Yunho thinks, because he has things to say as well. 

“I have—“ Jaejoong swallows. For the first time since they’d met, Jaejoong looks nervous. Yunho grabs onto his hand. He should maybe pour them some wine, but he doesn’t want Jaejoong to lose his nerve (doesn’t want to lose his _own_ nerve,) in the time it would take to find an bottle and some glasses. “I got a new assignment,” Jaejoong tells him.

Yunho _knows_ that his face falls. His heart drops into his stomach. He _can’t breathe_.

“It’s in China. I’ll be there for at least six months. They—promoted me and I’ll be heading the whole operation.”

“That’s—“ Yunho croaks, a little bit on rote as he tries to process it all, “that’s great. Wow, Jaejoong, a promotion, that’s really wonderful.” He thinks he sounds somewhat normal, towards the end of that sentence. “I’m so happy for you,” he says, clearing his throat, swallowing his panic, “that’s really great.”

“Is it?” Jaejoong asks.

“Is it not?” Yunho counters. 

Jaejoong hesitates, for a brief second, before leaning in to press a kiss to Yunho’s mouth. “You won’t be there,” he says. “I don’t really like that.”

Yunho cups his cheek, pressing their foreheads together. He’s going to lose it any second. “I don’t either.”

“Tell me what you were going to at the restaurant.”

“Just—“ Yunho stutters, “that I care for you. A lot. Probably more than I should, considering how much I hated you at first.”

“I’m very good at winning people over.”

“You really are. It’s upsetting.”

“It’s why I’m so good at my job.”

“Am I a job to you?”

“Never,” Jaejoong assures him, kissing Yunho again. “Well, okay. Maybe at first you were a job. But not anymore. Never again. I care a lot for you, too, Jung Yunho. ”

“I’m not asking you to stay here.”

“I know. I wouldn’t, even if you did.”

Their jobs are important to them. “I guess I can hang around here for a few months. Not sure I’ll survive that long without sex, but maybe I’ll ask Junsu. He has the cutest butt.”

“Do that and I’ll blow your brains out. But, you’re right. Junsu’s ass is pretty great.”

“Better get it in while I can, then.” 

He doesn’t _mean_ for it to sound so incredibly lewd. He means he just wants to have time together with Jaejoong as often as possible, but Jaejoong’s cracking up as he climbs into Yunho’s lap and whispers, “Yunho-yah, you can put your dick in me as often as you want.”

As dates go, Yunho thinks later on that night, with Jaejoong drowsing against his shoulder, this one went pretty darn well.

 

**Final**

Yunho’s been stuck in his office for days. No action, no arrests, just filling out paperwork. It’s mind-numbing drudgery he is paid too much to have to do all by himself, but here he is, with no way to get out of it. Not even the prospect of meeting the new recruit Yoochun had hired is enough to drag Yunho out of his haze.

It’s been eight months since Jaejoong left. Yunho had moped and been dragged to strip clubs and group dates and then eventually left alone. Changmin had several, harsh words to use concerning his sad state, but after Yunho locked him in a cell for a few hours after using them, he’d politely butted out of the teasing. Yunho also wanted to lock away Junsu for awhile, but Junsu had just recently been promoted and now ranked above Yunho. So that was out of the question. Still, his team eventually left him to be sad without Jaejoong there.

Not that he let it affect his work. He still caught the bad guys and saved the innocent civilians. He was still a perfect FBI agent, but as Yoochun told him every single day, he smiled less and pouted more, and Yunho is cannot wait until Jaejoong comes home, which would be any time now. 

Jaejoong sends him encrypted pictures from China, counting down the days. Sometimes the numbers stay the same, sometimes they change, sometimes they actually go down:` D-14, D-14-ish, D-13!! D-15 sorry :( :( D-11! D-11.5 fuck this.` The last one had been `D-5 I PROMISE` attached to a picture of the Great Wall and that had been three or so days ago, so Yunho has hope.

A knock startles him out of his thoughts. It’s Yoochun. “Hey. New guy will be here in ten or so. I have to run down to payroll for a bit because they fucked everything up again, so I’m telling the front desk to send him to you. Give him a tour?”

“Yeah,” Yunho nods, “sure.”

It occurs to Yunho he should have asked for name before Yoochun had walked away, but whatever. It’s not like Yunho gets a stream of visitors. It can’t be that difficult to figure it out.

He watches the clock carefully, planning his work so he’s at a good stopping point ten minutes later. But there’s no new recruit at the appointed time, no recruit a half hour later or even forty five minutes later and Yunho has a permanent frown. He hates it when people run on their own time. It’s unacceptable. 

He stews for another five minutes in his office, tapping his pen irritably against his desk before someone _finally_ knocks. Yunho opens his mouth, lecture on the tip of tongue, because this is ridiculous behavior for a newbie, but then he sees the man standing in front of him.

Black hair. Pale skin. _Birthmark_.

“Jaejoong,” he breathes out, and that familiar smirk is tugging as Jaejoong’s lips. Yunho wants to kiss him. 

“Hello,” Jaejoong says, “I’m Kim Jaejoong. It’ll be a pleasure working with you.”


End file.
